Two Player Game
by mad half hour
Summary: Zero finds himself competing for the attention of his lover when Kaname finds a new love interest. Of course, Zero refuses to admit defeat… especially to a video game. ZeroxKaname


**A/N:** I was inspired to do this by that one promotional magazine picture for the VK game, with Zero playing the DS while Kaname was reading a book X3 Sooo cute~

**Summary: **Zero finds himself competing for the attention of his lover when Kaname finds a new love interest. Of course, Zero refuses to admit defeat… especially to a video game. ZeroxKaname

**Setting:** AU situation, in which vampires (tragically) do not exist, and Kaname and Zero are in an established relationship

**Warning:** Sexual situations ahead

**Disclaimer:** It truly goes without saying that I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, Kaname wouldn't have nearly so many layers of clothes…

**OooOooO**

**Two-Player Game**

**OooOooO**

Zero has to admit to himself that losing his boyfriend to this new enemy is largely his own fault. He had been the one to introduce them to each other, after all. Foolishly, he had brought the two of them together, united them - controller and hand – and he had not been aware of the mistake until it was too late. By the time he realized Kaname's interest had strayed from him, the man's burgundy eyes had already set themselves firmly upon that sleek, sturdy body, and rarely departed.

Over the years Zero has had his fair share of grapples with the green-eyed monster because of his boyfriend and the attention he seems to attract merely through existing. Walking through the mall with the other man at times seems like mental warfare, a struggle to keep himself composed, to not attack groups of girls to stop them from staring at _his_ boyfriend. But this attention (negative attention, of course; Kaname doesn't even like it) is something that Zero has more or less come to terms with from prolonged exposure to it and several reassurances that the trailing eyes and thinly-veiled invitations are neither encouraged nor enjoyed.

And it is because of these reassurances and the subsequent dropping of his guard that Zero had not been prepared for such an abrupt happening. Never in his wildest dreams has Zero imagined Kaname doing something so completely out of character. Though when the two of them had first met he never would have believed it, Zero has come to accept the fact that Kaname is both loyal and honest – omitting the truth doesn't count, at least according to Kaname – so the fact that he would just up and leave to pursue a new goal seems even more out of place and bizarre than it already is.

If not for the fact that his competition – the boyfriend snatcher, the stealer of his lover, damn it – is actually a Playstation 2 and the newest release of the hit game _Vampire Knight_, Zero would probably be a lot more hurt than he is right now.

It had all begun on a fateful day a few weeks prior, when Zero had made the innocent mistake of encouraging Kaname to try his hand at the game. Previous to this encounter, Kaname had not been one for video games, preferring the company of a good book or even the occasional television show. But Zero had been losing repeatedly to the newest boss he had encountered (why wouldn't Rido just _die_ already?) and in pure frustration had temporarily given up on even bothering. Left with no other possible missions until he defeated the level's boss and with little else to do beyond Kaname-watching (which in itself isn't necessarily a bad thing, but kind of makes him feel like a stalker, not to mention Kaname needs no more ego-stroking than he already receives from his peers and crazy fans), he had naively decided to try to convince Kaname to play on versus-mode with him.

In the beginning, he was met with quite a bit of resistance. Apparently, Aido (one of Kaname's friends, and a total ass-kisser, in Zero's humble opinion) had been raving about _Vampire Knight_ for weeks, and not only was Kaname becoming sick of the topic, but he found the premise of the game both flimsy and nonsensical ( a war between vampires and hunters; how ridiculous is that?). Furthermore, he had pointed out that he had little interest in video games, felt that they were a complete waste of time and a plague upon the intelligence of the young, and that the only reason he owned a Playstation 2 himself was because it belonged to his little sister (and Zero's best friend), Yuuki. He then proceeded to settle back into his original position, head cushioned on Zero's lap and a book settled between his hands and over his face.

With every fiber of his being Zero mourns that he had not simply left it at that. Had he decided to allow Kaname his peace and let him read quietly, he never would have had to watch the man drift so far away from him. But Zero is nothing if not persistent when he wants something, and in that instant, he had wanted to play Kaname – and admittedly, to beat him. Just once, he had wanted to see Kaname fail at something, even if it was only to a silly videogame.

So Zero continued to egg him on, using his extensive knowledge of the man's many pet peeves and other weaknesses to force him into a corner; nothing from their childhood was spared from his merciless blackmailing and manipulation. Knowing Kaname for so long (even if in the beginning he had merely been "Yuuki's older brother" to Zero, an older boy in the background of his playtime who Zero considered far too protective of his little sister for his own good) had proved to be a tremendous advantage. After several tense moments where Zero honestly felt fearful of his boyfriend (that book's edge was so friggin close to his crotch it wasn't funny, and it just kind of hovered there, like Kaname was gonna… ) the older man had relented. Sitting up, he reluctantly took hold of the controller Zero jauntily thrust into his waiting hands, and the battle began.

Zero may have won the virtual fight, but ultimately, he had lost the war, and it still stings that he had not been aware of it until several days later. So caught in his victory over Kaname (truly a rare treat) he had failed to catch the way Kaname's eyes lingered just a tad too long on the screen, still proclaiming "Player One's" victory. He curses his hindsight, how only now he can understand just what that new glint in his wine-colored eyes had been, or just how rigid determination had set his features.

In some ways, Kaname falling to the complicated charms of _Vampire Knight_ seems almost inevitable to Zero now. How could he have not realized that when Kaname lost the game, he (a notorious perfectionist and a person who refuses to lose) would become obsessed with the thought of perfecting his playing skills until he became invincible? It all seems so obvious to him now, and he feels both stupid for having not foreseen his boyfriend's response previously, and guilty for being the reason Kaname is now hopelessly addicted to the game.

Ultimately, this guilt, as well as a dire urge to be near Kaname again (he hasn't seen him in four days, not since school let out for winter break) worked as a powerful impetus. Almost without thinking, he found himself pulling on a coat, tying on a pair of boots and yanking a hat over his head before rushing out of his house without warning and without leaving a note. He did not think of what his parents would say, did not really think about where he was headed or why, exactly (though on some subconscious level he knew exactly where his independent feet were taking him) and merely allowed himself to trudge calmly through the snow, placing his safety in instinct's trustworthy hands.

This is why, at around ten o'clock in the evening, under the dull glow of yellow lights cast from street lamps, Zero finds himself blinking at the richly polished, intricately carved wooden door of Kaname's intimidating, large house. Pulling a bare hand from his coat pocket and still cursing the fact that he had not taken gloves with him (he can barely feel his hands now, they're so cold) Zero raps repeatedly on the door with his stiff fingers. As far as he is aware, the Kurans sans Kaname are away for a few days (his parents on a business trip and Yuuki having tagged along for the ride) so Zero does not bother to make his knocking less pronounced for the sake of politeness.

"Damn it," Zero curses quietly to himself when, several minutes later, Kaname has yet to answer the door for him. The chill that had been lingering just along the perimeters of his body on the walk over and kept at bay only by the heat generated by his trip now clings to his skin like a second coat. He shivers faintly, muscles twitching just below his skin, and no amount of rubbing his arms with his frigid fingers helps to cease the movement.

Just as he is beginning to question whether or not he should just leave and come back tomorrow at an earlier time, he recalls a sheepish Yuuki informing him briefly of a spare key being made for her because of all the occasions she forgot it at home. To ensure that she got into the house instead of having to wait for Kaname to return from his after-school activities they placed a key outside of the house…

Reaching upwards, Zero feels briefly along the top edge of the doorframe, and feels his fingertips nudge against something freezing cold and distinctly crafted. He grasps it firmly in hand, and unlocks the door while a flicker of triumph pulls a smirk to his lips.

Slipping the key into his back pocket to be put back once he leaves, Zero opens the door gently to keep it from squeaking. It slides open without protest, and Zero enters feeling both comforted by the fact (a silly feeling, really; why would it matter if Kaname caught him, since he's the one Zero's looking for anyway?) and slightly worried. What if someone other than he had tried to get in? The fact that Kaname is alone in the house and didn't even notice something that constitutes as a break-in leaves a thrill of anxiety spiking through his gut.

Zero closes the door with his foot and slips off his shoes, coat and other superfluous accessories while scanning the immediate hallway. Both the hallway itself and both the rooms it connects to (the dining room and the living room) are completely void of light. This does not surprise him really, though it does annoy him slightly. How many times would he have to warn the idiot not to leave all the noticeable lights off?

Zero sighs in aggravation at Kaname's lack of self-preservation, but decides not to turn the lights on himself, opting instead to remain as stealthy as possible. Maybe if he startles the man enough he'll finally prove to Kaname that he's just as susceptible to danger as everyone else. Zero chuckles to himself at the thought while walking through the dining room. Not very likely.

The expansive kitchen is dark as well, as are the other rooms of the ground floor. In addition, they are exceedingly quiet, almost to the point of eeriness. Not for the first time, Zero wonders how Kaname can stand being alone in such a large place, where even the natural bumps in the night seem to be swallowed by the shadows.

Briefly, Zero debates whether he should head down to the basement (though he'd hardly call it a basement; it's much more like a large family room) or upstairs to check Kaname's bedroom. While the possibility of Kaname being in bed cannot be entirely put to rest, Zero strikes down the thought rather quickly. For as long as he has known him, Kaname has always been something of a night owl, enjoying the solitude that the rising moon seems to cast upon the world.

Sure enough, when Zero opens the door to the basement, a faint light cuts through the darkness of the stairwell, lighting up the spaces between the wooden stairs. He takes the steps quietly and does not bother to close the door on the chance the _snick_ it tends to make upon closing may alert the other to his presence. Creeping down the stairs without making them creak is a slow and steady process, even while dispensing some of his weight onto the handrail.

He is on the last couple of stairs when he hears it: the unmistakable sound of a vampire's screech of pain followed by Kaname's soft baritone. Zero grips the railing tighter between his hands, for a single moment hating the inventors of the Playstation 2 with his entire being. It is a ludicrous feeling, he knows, hating an inanimate object, but despite himself Zero cannot seem to let go of the feeling. The mere thought of Kaname, his burgundy eyes focused avidly on the characters running across the screen, full lips parted and brows furrowed in concentration as his fingers toggle the joystick…

White-knuckled, Zero wrenches his hands away from the railing and descends the rest of the stairs with his regular stride. More than ever, Zero wants to stop this from continuing, wants to fix his mistake of ever introducing Kaname to _Vampire Knight_. He wants Kaname to stop focusing on the damned game and focus on _him_ again. All thoughts of teasing him about his obliviousness are scattered by the single-minded determination to steal back his Number One position in Kaname's mind. Zero Kiryuu refuses to play second fiddle to a video game.

Zero finds Kaname sprawled elegantly (how any person can manage to be 'sprawled elegantly' Zero isn't sure, but somehow or another Kaname manages to do so spectacularly) across a plush, heavily cushioned divan. As he had expected, the man has his sole self focused intently upon a television screen a few feet away from him, where an animated vampire is currently tearing through a rogue Level E, a slightly feverish glint in his eyes. The glow of the television casts prominent shadows along his face. He is dressed in black silk pajamas, a loose pair of pants and a long-sleeve button-up top; they appear rumpled even without a proper light, suggesting heavy use in the past few days. Kaname's feet are entirely bare.

"You didn't answer my call this morning, you idiot," Zero snaps, anger prominent in his voice and further demonstrated by the force applied to his act of flipping the light switch.

For the first time in his life, Zero witnesses Kaname truly startled, jolting up and around with wide eyes made wild through panic. If he wasn't so mad at him, Zero probably would have laughed out loud at the comical sight of the normally composed Kaname nearly jumping from his seat. Instead, he takes momentary pleasure from the controller falling from his slackened grip.

Upon recognizing the intruder, Kaname's hand settles briefly on his chest, feeling the feverish pitch of his heart begin to slow. He tosses Zero an annoyed glance, not quite a glare. "Most people knock before breaking into someone's house, Zero."

"Most people answer the door when someone knocks for as long as I had," Zero returns, sparing the man none of his irritation. Like hell is he going to let Kaname get away with ignoring him in favor of playing a video game.

Kaname's eyes soften at the statement, a guilty look pushing down on his brows. He fingers the controller in his lap in a decidedly self-conscious manner, as if Zero had barged into the room and caught him cheating. "I hadn't realized," he admits, and Zero knows this is the closest he's going to get to an apology in this sort of situation; Kaname had not purposely ignored him, so the fault does not lie entirely upon him.

Zero runs a hand through his short silver hair, feeling vexed and even more irritable because he's not quite sure how he should express his emotions. He can't exactly tell Kaname to stop playing his game because he's jealous; that would just make him sound petty and stupid, and Kaname would probably just laugh. Flopping into the couch beside his boyfriend with a sigh, he watches with a pained expression as Kaname takes the controller back in hand.

"What level are you on?" Zero asks with faux-nonchalance, deciding to take matters slowly and gently. Putting things too harshly would just give him away, and he really doesn't want to embarrass himself over something so admittedly trivial.

The Playstation 2 gives a brief _whir_ as Zero puts a possessive arm around Kaname's shoulders, as if telling him, _Back off, he's mine!_

Kaname's fingers begin to fly over the buttons as what appear to be thorn-edged vines erupt from the arms of a rogue hunter and lash out at his vampiric character. He manages to avoid damage, and sends a shockwave at his enemy with an impressive display of combinations. Zero has to admit that he's improved incredibly.

"I'm playing an unlockable level," Kaname says, and his shoulders jolt forward as he moves the controller quickly, as if literally trying to pull his character away from the newest assault upon it. "I managed to beat Rido, but this guy…" He trails off in favor of delivering a string of blows to his opponent, knocking him away and forcing his vines to recoil back into his body.

Zero fights an even more ludicrous flash of jealousy at the knowledge that Kaname managed to get passed Rido; first he drops Zero for a Playstation 2 and now he manages to defeat the final boss before he could? Pushing such an injustice into the back of his mind, Zero instead focuses on Kaname's elegant fingers. His right thumb moves the joystick with an elegance unseen in most gamers, his long fingers wrapping securely around the curvaceous body of the controller as his left thumb moves swiftly between the X and O buttons.

Despite himself, Zero finds the movements to be sort of sexy. He can already feel the smallest spark of warmth trailing from his stomach to his groin at the thought of those expert hands gliding along other more intimate surfaces. He swallows thickly, but doesn't fight the thoughts. In fact, maybe this is the best way to break Kaname from his new obsession…

"What is he, exactly?" Zero asks, trailing his hand up and down Kaname's left arm, squeezing lightly on his shoulder with every upward circuit. The silk sleeve slips like water between his fingers, and reminds him of Kaname's bed sheets. "He looks pretty freakish to me."

"He's some sort of vampire-hating hunter, but I think he might be an Ex-Human himself," Kaname answers promptly, seemingly unaffected by the small but sensual gesture Zero is bestowing upon him. Obliviously, he manages to yank his arm away from Zero entirely when his virtual enemy deals a punishing blow.

If the Playstation 2 could talk, it would probably tell Zero, _Stop trying to steal my boyfriend; can't you tell he's not interested?_

Not to be defeated, Zero shifts himself casually closer to Kaname until they're hip to hip, and lays his head on the man's shoulder, so his breath can just barely ghost across his sensitive neck. "That's…kind of stupid." He wraps his forsaken hand across Kaname's back to lightly grasp the side of his slender waist.

"I suppose it does seem odd," Kaname concedes with a nod, his rich brown hair brushing against Zero's cheek and forehead. He leans back from his hunched position and into Zero's arm until his back is pressing upon his shoulder. From his position, Zero smirks at the Playstation smugly. "He's rather difficult, though."

Rather than reply, Zero slowly slips his hand from cupping the side of Kaname's waist to pressing his palm to his covered stomach. Subtly, he teases a patch of skin left bare between two of the buttons before sliding his hand down to rest on Kaname's upper thigh. He feels more than sees the man shiver at the brief contact, and has to bury his head into Kaname's hair to hide his joy when the jolt causes him to send his character directly into an attack. Never before had Zero thought he would take such perverse pleasure from hearing a cry of pain, but between his annoyance with Kaname's standoffishness and his loathing of the game and all that it represents, Zero finds his human morality to be quite lacking at the moment.

If the Playstation 2 could talk, it would be asking Zero, _Why are you trying to take him from me?_

"Zero, stop that," Kaname scolds with little in his voice to truly suggest any negative opinions regarding the placement of Zero's hands. He shifts in his seat, probably more for show than for the actual craving of distance between the two of them, if the lack of effort it takes to follow him is anything to go by.

Zero kisses Kaname's neck briefly, relishing in the increasing sounds of Kaname's character taking on damage. Despite the fact that Kaname is still struggling valiantly with the game – if his frantic hand movements and button mashing is anything to go by – Zero can already see his victory laid out for him, can practically feel Kaname's bare skin beneath his hands.

"Stop what?" Zero asks huskily, lips brushing against the skin of Kaname's neck, searing the worlds into his skin so he can't possibly dismiss them in favor of the stupid game. Kaname's pulse flutters beneath his lips, and he traces the increasing acceleration with his tongue, feeling the flow of blood only millimeters below, pounding, hot and heavy, for him and him alone.

"_That_," Kaname stresses, voice too composed to be natural, suggesting his struggle to remain calm and in control of his actions. His fingers slip on the controller and the vampire on-screen's attack misses the rogue hunter by a ridiculous distance. "It's distracting."

_Yeah, so cut it out, you beast!_ the Playstation 2 would then chime in, if only it were possible.

"You mean this?" Zero nips lightly against Kaname's neck, feeling his teeth scrape against the smooth skin, leaving small impressions when he applies more pressure. Kaname cannot choke back a hiss of pleasure, and Zero soothes the spot with his tongue in small lapping motions.

"Y-Yes, that." By now Kaname's attempts at game play are half-hearted at best, just barely managing to avoid the blows dealt to him, let alone retaliate with his own. That, of course, would acquire thinking, which under normal circumstances, wouldn't be a problem for him. But Zero's intentions are perfectly clear by his actions: as long as he is here, he will insure that Kaname's sole focus is intently upon him, his face, his body, his voice and his actions. By the time that he gets through with him, thinking will have been lost to much more pleasurable, physical things.

"It's not my fault I haven't seen you in a while; you've been ignoring me." Zero bites down on his neck again, a little higher this time, closer to the junction between his neck and chin. He kneads the flesh of Kaname's thigh with one hand, while the other migrates beneath his shirt to brush against the bare skin of his taut stomach. He draws circular patterns around Kaname's belly button with the calloused pads of his fingertips, and delights in the small, suppressed gasp he receives for his troubles.

"I wasn't _ignoring_ you, I just didn't realize you were here," Kaname explains in a distinctly breathier tone of voice, pressing closer to Zero now instead of attempting to move away. Subconsciously (or perhaps consciously) he angles his neck to the side (at the expense of his vision of the television screen, Zero manages to notice amidst his growing lust) exposing more skin for Zero's lips, tongue and teeth. He takes Kaname's invitation with gusto, biting down successively and soothing the sting with a following sweep of his tongue, occasionally pausing to suckle the supple flesh if Kaname's reaction is particularly evident.

Encouraged by one of Kaname's hands freeing itself from the controller to grasp at his back, Zero pushes him firmly into the arm of the divan closest to them, pinning Kaname between the heavy cushioning and himself. Managing to pull himself away from the quickly reddening skin of Kaname's sweetly abused neck, Zero catches Kaname's head between his hands. Burgundy eyes look back into his with ocean-deep warmth, glittering with the first sparks of passion. They do not stray.

A smile pulls at his lips briefly, one born from more than just simple happiness. Zero feels, in this moment, staring into Kaname's eyes as he stares back, as if nothing else in the world honestly _matters_. He feels utterly contented, pleasantly full in a spiritual sense, complete and unbroken.

The thought comes to his mind that he wouldn't give Kaname up to anything or anyone, and that he had missed Kaname more than he can express on his days away from him. Zero wonders what this means, and deep down, some part of him knows exactly how to put it to words, even if he doesn't think he's quite ready to accept it mentally, let alone express it verbally.

"What are you waiting for?" Kaname asks him, but Zero also notices the hushed quality of his voice, as if he is fearful of doing anything to break the charmed atmosphere between them. He looks at Zero with such an earnest, open expression of contentedness that he cannot help but smile more widely still. It is nothing like the composed, almost passive face he adopts for school or when in public, and Zero can never stop himself from being touched every time he witnesses the true Kaname brought out of his mask; Zero knows, intimately so, that Kaname only opens up like this when he feels utterly safe with those around him.

Softly, Zero presses his lips to Kaname's, the first kiss between them in several days. The act is chaste, a sweet brushing of the lips, but as the previous feelings of arousal begin to make their reappearance it is followed by increasingly more demanding connections.

Zero slides his tongue across Kaname's well-sculpted lips and groans in satisfaction as they part for him, allowing his tongue to slide into the offered cavern. His tongue brushes sleekly against Kaname's before it travels along the length of his upper-mouth. A shiver racks Kaname's frame as Zero nips at his bottom lip before sucking on the welling blood, and then, to the younger's eternal satisfaction, the controller falls from Kaname's hand, clattering to the ground. Zero's heart leaps at the death cry of Kaname's playable character, and he attacks his mouth with fervor.

As if the scream had been a signal for things to truly commence, Zero pushes himself against the length of Kaname's body, delighting in the writhing he receives for his efforts. Kaname's hair brushes against his cheek as he pulls away to remove his shirt, feeling too hot for the excess fabric. The buttons of Kaname's shirt are undone as quickly as his trembling, over-eager fingers can manage; it does not help that by now Kaname has began to trail his hands down his spine in drawn out, heavy caresses that leave him gasping for air.

"Having trouble?" Kaname asks, voice husky, breath ghosting along Zero's cheek. A nimble hand reaches down to assist in sliding the last few buttons through their designated holes, brushing away his fingers. Free from its confines, the silk shirt glides down Kaname's arms to pool elegantly at his elbows, leaving the alabaster-pale expanse of his well defined yet naturally slender chest and stomach completely bare but for a black backdrop.

"No thanks to you," Zero murmurs before bringing their lips back together in another demanding kiss. Urgently, he straddles Kaname's hips, rocking his pelvis against Kaname's and taking pleasure in drinking Kaname's moan directly from its source.

Zero disconnects his lips from Kaname's to trail open-mouthed kisses from Kaname's already ravaged throat to his chest while slowing his thrusting against Kaname. There is no sense in taking things so quickly, when there is no threat of someone coming in to stop them, right? Besides, Kaname deserves a little torment for leaving Zero alone the way he had…

With a deliberately soft stroke, Zero swirls his tongue against one of Kaname's nipples, forcing a gasp from the other's reddened lips. He trails his tongue around the sensitive nub at an infuriatingly lazy speed, feeling it pebble tensely under his ministrations until Kaname is nearly breathless. Smirking, Zero takes the nub into his mouth and applies sudden, generous suction.

Kaname cries out sharply at the unexpected sensation, and heat knifes sharply from his stomach down to his groin, where it begins to pool like liquid heat. "You're such a tease," Kaname manages to groan out between pants for air, and Zero laughs around the nipple still in his mouth. Little jolts of pleasure skitter straight down his body in a fast-pace rush.

Zero can feel Kaname's hard arousal press against his thigh insistently as his actions , and decides to show a generous decorum of mercy by rubbing the majority of his own aroused body against him. The hard, throbbing flesh of Kaname rubbing against his own sends wild, undeniable flames licking through his body, setting his blood to boil, and he grasps firmly at Kaname's waist. Pulling the male closer to himself, he takes in the feverish, intent way Kaname returns his ministrations, grinding them together.

Screwing his eyes shut at the sensations and feeling half-crazy for wanting to reign things in, Zero tugs Kaname down flat on the divan and presses his hips down, not to deliver pleasure, but to cease his movements. Understandably, his actions are met by an almost pained groan and demanding, half-furious half-lusting eyes.

In the end, Zero can only smirk. "What's the hurry Kuran? The game's only just begun…"

* * *

A/N- The furthest I've ever gotten writing something of a sexual nature… No, I did not bring it to completion, but that's mainly because this was written months ago, and I had no connection with it to even attempt finishing it off. Sorry for those who wanted more! : feels like a tease : D=


End file.
